Typically when machining a component, the component is secured to the machining surface in some manner in order to prevent the movement of the component during the machining process. This is generally accomplished utilizing a clamp or similar device to restrict the movement of the component and ensure accurate machining of the component. However, a disadvantage of conventional means of securing a component during machining is the fact that access to all surfaces of the component is limited due to the obstructive nature of the securing means (e.g. a clamp that positioned over the top of the component). The obstructive securing means results in additional setup time during the machining process as well. Additionally, the locations of multiple components on the machining surface cannot remain consistent, further increasing setup times in order to ensure accurate machining of the components.
The present invention is a zero-point fixture that facilitates securing a component to a machining surface. The present invention enables multiple components to be prepared for a particular computerized numerical control (CNC) machine while a component is already undergoing machining. This greatly reduces changeover time and increases the overall efficiency of the machining process for multiple components. The present invention additionally enables multiple components to be set up in the same location of a machining surface. This reproducibility of component location on a machining surface increases consistency and efficiency of the machining process. Finally, the present invention is not obstructive and allows access to all surfaces of a component during the machining process.